Just A Melancholy Melody
by TheManThatWritesStories
Summary: What would have happened if Beca and Jesse had made up before the ICCA finals? One-shot.


**The song Jesse plays is You Do, You Don't by The Friday Night Boys. Listen to that on repeat while he sings, and once it's over, listen to Finding Me Out by The Friday Night Boys on repeat until you reach the end of the story. This is the atmosphere that I wrote it in! I hope you read it the same way! :)**

* * *

Jesse sighed as he walked down his dorm hallway, hands in his pockets. Why had he said that to Beca? He should've just forgiven her, right then and there. But no. He had to prove a point, to her and himself.

What point that was, however, he didn't know. So now he was alone with his thoughts, and they were enveloping him in guilt. He felt his eyes welling up, and he shook his head.

'No. No, you'll fix this.' he told himself over and over. But was he right? She had looked so… so… _defeated_ when he had shut the door in her face yesterday. He mentally slapped himself. How could he shut the door in her face? No wonder she was avoiding him.

The hallways were surprisingly empty, even though Spring Break wasn't for another few days. He didn't know how long he'd been walking before he passed the auditorium.

He glanced in, finding that it was abandoned. The lights buzzed as he flicked the switch on, and he watched them slowly illuminate the large room. He sighed as he looked around. Empty. Just like the feeling in his stomach.

While he was looking around, he noticed a large cloth shape in the back corner of the room. He frowned, confused as to what it might be.

His feet moved slowly, as he had nowhere to be. Once he reached the large shape, he realized that it was a piano with a cover on it. He looked around to be sure no one was watching, and he lifted the cover off, sending dust flying everywhere.

He coughed and sputtered as he fanned the air, clearing the dust after what seemed like an eternity. He ran his fingers gently over the worn keys. Worn. Just how he felt right now.

He sat down and began to play, his fingers moving slowly along the keys.

* * *

Beca sat in the courtyard, her face stained with tears, and her hands stained with mascara. She hadn't stopped crying since Jesse had shut the door in her face, and she didn't even try to.

'Why would I yell at him like that? I can't believe that I didn't see how important he was.' she thought, and this thought brought a fresh flood of tears to her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, trying to decide what to do about it.

She stood up, deciding to take a walk around the deserted campus. Jesse had probably already left for Spring Break, and she took a shaky breath. What if he forgot about her over the break?

'No, that's impossible.' she thought. Isn't it?

As she walked through the deserted hallways, she heard a faint melody being played on a piano. She looked around, wondering if she had finally gone off the deep end. She walked towards the noise, and it gradually got louder. Finally she was in front of the auditorium, and she could almost hear it clearly.

She closed her eyes, swaying with the melancholy tune. Music was just what she needed right now. It was beautiful. As she listened, she heard a voice that made her stop swaying. Tears slid down her face as she realized who it was. She _knew _that voice.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she stepped through a stage door, staying behind a curtain as she listened to Jesse sing.

_The first time, I won't regret_

_One look into your eyes and I'll never forget_

_But you're not about to_

_Jump right into _

_This tonight_

Beca's tear count increased as she realized that this song was about her. About their situation. No matter how much she wanted to run out, right then and there, and cry her complete brain out, she couldn't. Jesse's voice had her rooted to the spot.

_I'm wondering just what to do_

_Every single second in the room with you_

_I can't talk this over_

_To win you over _

_Here tonight_

Jesse gently swayed as he played, but he wasn't thinking about the song. His thoughts were only filled with Beca. Her eyes, her sarcastic nature, her beautiful voice. If only this were a duet.

_So open your eyes _

_Don't say goodnight _

_I'm wondering why _

_Alone tonight _

_I'll just let it go for you_

Beca was now sniffling and sobbing quietly, her whole body shaking. No. This isn't how it is supposed to happen.

_I'm letting you down_

_You are just hiding it so well_

_You're giving me no sign_

_No interest_

_You don't really want this, you don't really want this_

A silent tear slid down Jesse's cheek, and he almost reached up to wipe it away. But he didn't. If he was going to cry, now was the time. When she couldn't see him in his moment of weakness.

_So right now_

_Are you gonna try to save yourself?_

_I bet you're so sick_

_Of hearing it_

_You don't really want this, you don't really want this _

This is the hardest Beca had cried since… forever. He was wrong. She _did _want this. She had lost sight of how wonderful and perfect he was. It was her fault. Not his.

_So hard to get,_

_Is that what it's gonna be?_

_Sitting down_

_Not even looking at me_

_I hope forever _

_I won't remember_

_This tonight_

Tears were now flowing down Jesse's face, but he didn't care. He needed to get it out.

_So out the door_

_Gone away_

_Running so fast through the pouring rain_

_Gone forever_

_So much better_

_Here tonight _

As if on cue, thunder shook the building, and rain pelted the windows. Beca jumped at the sound, but Jesse just kept playing. He didn't care. She had stopped crying, and now she was just shaking, mesmerized by his beautiful voice.

_I'd throw it all away for you_

_If you took another look, you'd be back so soon_

_All alone, a dark cold night_

_Wrapped around you better hold on tight_

Jesse sang a melody, just letting the music take him. The tears were hitting the piano keys now, and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing and crying until there were no more tears.

_I'm letting you down_

_You are just hiding it so well _

_You're giving me no sign_

_No interest _

_You don't really want this…_

Jesse took a deep breath as he sang out at the top of his lungs. What had previously been falsetto was now all heart, and all him.

_So right now_

_Are you gonna try to save yourself?_

_I bet you're so sick of hearing this _

_You don't really want this…_

Jesse was practically beating the piano now, and his voice was getting hoarse as he sang his heart out. Rain pelted the windows, lightning flashed, but he didn't care. If Beca could somehow hear the pain in his voice… He would give anything for that.

_I'm letting you down_

_You are just hiding it so well_

_You're giving me no sign_

_No interest _

_You don't really want this, you don't really want this_

Beca stepped closer and closer to him as he just sang his soul out, unaware that she was behind him.

_So right now_

_Are you gonna try to save yourself?_

_I bet you're so sick _

_Of hearing it_

_You don't really want this, you don't really want this…_

Jesse finished with a strong note, and he collapsed onto the piano, sobbing uncontrollably. Beca tried to call his name, but her voice caught in her throat.

"What have I done?" Jesse whispered shakily as he wiped his eyes. He sniffled and tried to stand, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to face…_Beca._ His eyes grew wide, and he instantly shot his hands up to his eyes, trying to wipe the tears from them. Beca couldn't see that he had been crying over him. But wait…Her eyes were red too.

"Er…um…h-…how long have you been th-there?" Jesse managed to get out, and Beca shrugged.

"Long enough." she said quietly, and his heart sank. Had she heard the song? "That was beautiful, by the way." she added, and he looked anywhere but in her eyes.

They sat in somewhat of an awkward silence for a while, before she spoke again.

"But it wasn't true." she whispered, and he gave her a confused look. "The song," she explained, still in a whisper, "it wasn't true. I _do _want this."

"Then…why did you tell me to back off? I was just trying to-…" he said, but he trailed off as he saw the look in her eyes.

"I was wrong." she said simply, and she leaned down and kissed him deeply. Jesse was almost startled, but he returned her passion, standing up to wrap his arms around her waist, hers roping around his neck. They relished the moment as rain beat on the windows.

Suddenly, with a flash of lightning, the lights in the auditorium went out. They broke their lip lock, stood silently for a moment, then resumed. Neither Jesse nor Beca cared what was going on around them. All they cared about was each other.

After what seemed like years, they broke apart, and Beca laid her head on Jesse's chest, wrapping her arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered, and Jesse nodded, the stream of tears returning to his face.

"I'd never dream of it." he whispered back, and he kissed her on the top of her head. They stood there in each other's arms, never wanting to move again. That's when they knew that it was meant to be. It was inevitable.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my first Pitch Perfect one shot! :) Please review! **


End file.
